Courage
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: After having feelings for her for so long Hiro is finally going to try and gain up the courage to ask Gogo out.
1. Chapter 1

**None of these characters belong to me and I apologize for any OOC moments.**

It was around 9:30 PM and Hiro was busy helping Aunt Cass clean up the shop, she stood on top of a chair as Hiro handed her plates and bowls to put in the cupboard.

"Hey Aunt Cass, I have something to ask you," Hiro said a little nervously.

"Hm, what is it sweetie?" she asked as Baymax waddled into the room.

"I was wondering about…." He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, about…"

Aunt Cass eyed him curiously, "What is it Hiro?"

"I was wondering about dating."

She gave him a surprised expression at first but then soon smiled and hopped off the chair, "Oh really? Who- I mean why?"

"Well because there's this girl and-"

"Do I know her?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you see her a lot."

She leaned against the counter and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be deep in thought, "Well I have my guesses on who it is…."

"Dating," Hiro said with a sigh.

"Oh right!" she snapped as she clapped her hands together, "I think since you're going to be 15 soon you'd should be able to date who ever you'd like, as long as they aren't a bad example on you."

He sighed, "Right Aunt Cass," such typical guardian parenting stuff.

"And be careful with that teenage lust of yours."

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelped as his body stiffened.

"What is 'teenage lust'?" Baymax questioned cocking his head. "Shall I research it?"

"NO!" Hiro shouted as Aunt Cass chuckled.

"There's no need Baymax, Hiro won't be doing any of that. Right Hiro?" she questioned with a stern look.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, now go up and head to bed you've got school tomorrow."

He nodded and went up to his room with Baymax waddling behind him. He got changed into his PJ's and brushed his teeth before turning off the lights. He saw Baymax waddle over to his charger and step into it.

"Hiro, what is love?"

Hiro looked at him curiously and thought about how he would explain it to him, "Love is when you have an intense feeling of deep attraction for someone, or to put it in simpler terms, it's when you deeply care for someone."

Baymax cocked his head, "But don't you feel like that towards your Aunt and friends?"

He shrugged, "Y-Yeah, but one of them I have a different love for."

"What is the difference?"

Hiro frowned, "I'll explain it to you in the morning, goodnight Baymax."

"Good night Hiro."

Hiro laid flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He's had this feeling for a while now, the feeling of love, lust, it was driving him insane. He was hoping she felt the same way towards him; she had to have felt something. She looked so jealous in the garage when the neighbor waved to him; she had to have felt **something**, right? He sighed and rolled onto his side, even if she did have feelings for him he would have to gain the courage to tell Gogo how he felt about her.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the chapter was really short I'll try and make them a little longer ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****___**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So before we start this chapter I just wanted to thank all you guys for all the nice reviews, favs, etc. It really helps me out and keeps me going, so thank you so much! :3**

Hiro darted down the hall and into the nerd lab; he couldn't believe that he was 15 minutes late. He dashed through the doors and panted as he rested his hands on his knees. He looked over to the side and saw Gogo looking at her science equipment, Hiro stood up straight and a wave of fear crept over him. What if he said something wrong and she hated him forever? What if she had no feelings for him and whenever they would see each other it would be incredibly awkward.

But then he started to think of what if she did agree to go out with him? As he kept staring at her his palms started to get sweaty and he swore he felt his heart skipped a beat.

"HIRO!"

He snapped out of his trance and saw Gogo glaring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you hear me talking to you?! What are you deaf or something?"

"He probably is now because of how loud you were," Wasabi said as he walked up to them.

"Shut up Wasabi," she snapped before walking out of the lab.

Hiro frowned, he felt so embarrassed for not hearing her talking to him. Wasabi seemed to sense this and chuckled as he laid his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiro; she's just a little cranky right now."

"She seems really mad to me."

Wasabi scoffed, "Please this is still her nice phase, one time she was so mad at Fred and she kneed him in the crotch and snapped one of his action figures in half."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, trust me she can be far worse."

Hiro still felt upset, now that she was in a bad mood it'll be a higher chance of her saying no. Wasabi guided Hiro over to where Fred was. Fred was busy reclining in his lazy chair while eating a slice of pizza. He looked over at Hiro and frowned.

"What's wrong with you buddy?"

"Gogo snapped at him," Wasabi answered for Hiro.

"Aw don't worry Hiro, I bet she didn't mean anything she said," Honey Lemon said with a reinsuring smile as she walked over to them from her work space.

"Yeah don't worry about it buddy!" Fred said as he sat up and grabbed another slice of pizza, "Did I ever tell you the time when she kneed me in the crotch?"

"I already told him," Wasabi stated.

"You what!? Dude I told you never to tell anyone!"

"You were just about to tell him!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean **you **should!"

Honey Lemon rolled her eyes and sighed as she gently grabbed Hiro by his shoulder while the two fought, "Come on Hiro let's leave the children alone."

Honey Lemon walked him to his brother's old lab and held open the door for him.

"Thanks Honey," he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome Hiro and don't worry about Gogo, I'm positive she's just had a bad day and didn't mean anything she said."

With that she closed the door, Hiro ran his figures through his hair and took a deep breath. He tossed his backpack on the floor and froze when he saw Gogo staring at pictures of him and Tadashi when they were little.

"G-Gogo, what are you doing here?"

She looked over at him and rubbed her arm nervously, "I just wanted to say that I-I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Hiro smiled and sat down on his chair, "That's alright I would've snapped to if I was having a rough day."

She nodded, "I've just been a little upset lately and…."

"And?"

"I don't know I've just been…" she paused and looked down at the ground, "I've been thinking about Tadashi lately."

Hiro frowned, "Really?"

"Y-Yeah, I've been missing him a lot lately," she muttered as her voice started breaking, "I've been missing his friendly waves and his stupid freaking grin-"

Hiro jumped to his feet as Gogo cupped her hands over hers eyes and started to weep. Hiro rested his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"It's ok Gogo; remember what you told me that one night? That he would've wanted us to remember the good things that happened, not the bad. And that he's still with us, as long as we remember him?"

"Yeah and remember what you said? That it still hurts?"

He nodded slowly, he couldn't think of anything comforting to say. So instead he decided to just wing it and he pulled her into a hug.

She froze when she felt the boys arms wrap around her waist; she soon accepted to though and rested her hands on his back. Hiro smiled, he could smell the very little amount of perfume she wore. They staid like that for minutes until **something** interrupted them.

"Hiro and Gogo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Gogo turned around and saw Fred standing in the doorway making kissing noises.

"Fred, shut up," Gogo growled.

He just ignored her and kept going on with this little song, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Fred I swear if you don't stop it I'm going to hit you in the crotch with a metal baseball bat!"

Fred stared at her blankly for a second and then darted away from the door. Gogo sighed and clenched her middle and index against the bridge of her nose.

"He means well," Hiro said with a smile.

She chuckled, "I suppose, well I need to get back to work. See ya later Hiro."

Hiro's smile faded and he immediately thought about asking her out, but was it an appropriate time? But if he didn't ask her now what if someone else did? Now she was at the door, he needed to say something!

"Hey Gogo, wait!"

She turned her gaze towards Hiro, "Yeah?"

"I-I was just wondering, if you'd like to, that maybe we could… Um, maybe we could…"_ 'Don't freeze up now Hiro, just ask her!' _Hiro yelled at himself, "I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me!"

Gogo eyed him curiously, she then smiled, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Hiro thought for a second, '_What would Gogo like to do for fun?_' he kept asking himself. He then suddenly got an idea and said it out loud before thinking it over, "What about bot fighting?"

She smirked, "Wow Hiro I never thought that you would want to do bot fighting."

"Are you kidding, I'm a champion at it!" He bragged, immediately regretting it.

"Well I suppose I'll find out on Saturday, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure, we can meet up around 9:30 PM."

"Great, it's a date then," she gave a smug grin before leaving the room, "Bye Hiro."

"A-A date?" he mumbled.

Was she serious? What was he doing?! Inviting her to a bot fight was he insane!? Hiro groaned and fell back into his chair, well, what's the worst that could happen?

**_Well here's a little longer chapter for you all_**_**I hope you enjoyed it, ^^. Comments are helpful as always and thanks for reading.**____**:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:00 PM on the Saturday, the Saturday that Hiro and Gogo were supposed to go out to bot fight. Hiro was busy looking up bot fighting locations and writing them down so he wouldn't forget them, he was positive he wouldn't but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Hiro, your blood pressure is rising," Baymax stated as he looked down at Hiro.

"Really?" Hiro asked barely paying any attention.

"Yes, my scanners detect it is because you are nervous."

"Accurate as usual," Hiro mumbled.

"Why are you nervous Hiro?"

"Because I invited Gogo out to go bot fighting and that was an unbelievably stupid thing of me to do."

"I shall research bot fighting."

"Baymax don't-"

It was too late; Baymax had his hand on Hiro's computer and information was already shooting into Baymax. He perked up after learning about bot fighting.

"Hiro, do you realize that bot fighting is illegal?"

He nervously laughed, "Maybe…"

"You could get in serious trouble."

"You don't think I don't know that, besides that's not the reason why I'm nervous."

He frowned when he thought about the last night he had done bot fighting. He had won a lot of cash and three guys were about to beat him up, that was until Tadashi showed up and saved him. After that he showed him the robotics collage which caused him to stop bot fighting. Man did he miss Tadashi…

"Your emotional levels are getting low."

Hiro looked up at Baymax and sighed, "Listen, I'm your patient right?"

"Yes."

"And you're supposed to do anything that helps me with my health and emotional levels, correct?"

"Correct."

"If you let me go bot fighting with Gogo and don't tell **anyone **then my emotional levels will get better."

Baymax thought for a moment, "Alright, I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you Baymax," Hiro said with a sigh of relief.

"That is unless you promise that your emotional level will increase."

He smiled and held up his hand, "I promise Baymax."

**oOo**

Gogo parked her motorcycle in front of Aunt Cass's café and took off her helmet. She could see through the window that Hiro was quietly walking down the stairs and over to the door. He opened it quietly and shut it behind him; he took a deep breath and turned to her with a smile.

"So are you ready to see bots getting destroyed?" he questioned.

Gogo smirked, "Of course, the sooner the better."

She then got on her bike and handed Hiro a helmet, they then darted off to the first bot fight.

The fight was located in an abandoned building with shattered glass windows and cracked cement walls. In one of the rooms located in the building there was a large crowd cheering as two bots fought, one way bigger than the other. The bots fists slammed against each other, the bigger bots arm snapped off and fell onto the floor with a loud metal clanging sound. The smaller bot had its chance and grabbed the bigger bots head and smashed it into a crumbled up ball.

The crowd roared with cheers and shouts of anger as the collage girl controlling the smaller bot collected her money.

"Alright who's next?!" The announcer called with a wide grin.

"I would like to go next," Hiro said with confidence.

The announcer smirked, "Really? Well go ya got the money kid?"

He nodded and handed the announcer cash that was tied up in bundle, the collage girl handed the announcer more cash and sat down cross legged on the floor and Hiro soon followed. Gogo knelt down next to Hiro and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck," she whispered before getting back up.

Hiro felt a shiver run down his spine and he flexed his shoulders, there was no way he was going to lose in front of Gogo. He placed his microbot fighter in the chalk outlined circle that was the fighting arena and the collage girl soon placed her bot in as well.

"Ready," the announcer questioned with her hand held up in the air. Hiro took a deep breath and expanded his controller which made the collage girl give him a questionable look, "FIGHT!"

Hiro's bot immediately split apart and attached itself to the metal of the collage girl's bot, the bot tried to grab the microbot pieces but failed as they rolled all over its body. The microbots then wrapped around the collage girl's bot and snapped off its head. The crowd cheered with surprise, not expecting a kid with a small bot to win. The announcer handed Hiro the money he earned, he then walked over to Gogo who had her hands resting on her hips.

"So what do you think?" Hiro asked as he stuffed the money into his pockets.

"I think you alright," she said with a shrug.

"What? Just alright?!"

She chuckled, "Alright, alright, you did good, there you happy?"

"That's better I guess."

She smirked and ruffled his hair, "So what do you say kid? Wanna go do some more fights?"

Hiro smiled and nodded.

They spent almost the entire night going to bot fights and of course Hiro won them all, no bot could beat the little microbot! The last fight they went to however, the man Hiro was competing with didn't exactly take to well with Hiro's winning. He seemed mildly annoyed but didn't call him names or try and beat him up; he just gave a sort of creepy smile and walked away.

Hiro was a little disturbed by this but the feeling soon faded when he saw Gogo smiling brightly at him. They took a break from bot fighting and went to an all night diner and got a bite to eat.

"So bot fighting was what you did before going to the nerd lab?"

Hiro nodded, "Yup, I did pretty well with it to."

"I can tell," she said with a grin as the bill for the food came.

"Oh I can pay for that if you want," Hiro said as he stuffed his hand inside his zip up hoodie pocket.

"Hiro you don't have to-"

"I know but I want to."

Gogo frowned, she felt a little weird that she was letting a 14 year old boy pay for her food. "I can pay you back if you want."

Hiro looked up at her, "Gogo don't worry about it, seriously!"

She smiled shyly, it still felt so weird, but she ended up letting it go, she would pay him back later. After Hiro paid for the meal they started to walk out into the parking lot, they both suddenly stopped when they heard heavy footsteps coming from behind them. They both turned and saw a man staring at them, the men was the one that Hiro beat and gave the disturbing smile.

"H-Hey buddy, you're not still upset about losing the game are you?" Hiro asked with a nervous giggle.

"Maybe just a little," the man said as he pulled out a pocket knife from his coat pocket.

Gogo glared at the man and stood in front of Hiro, "If you so much as touch him I won't hesitate to beat you into the ground."

The man just simply smirked and darted at her with the knife; she caught him by his wrist and twisted it causing him to drop his knife. The man yelped in pain and grabbed Gogo's hair with his other hand; he pulled her to the ground and grabbed his knife that lay on the pavement. He aimed the weapon up, getting ready to strike but stopped when Hiro grabbed his arm.

The man grunted and tried to free himself from Hiro's grasp, he was able to throw Hiro onto his back and ignored Gogo. He claimed on top of Hiro and pinned his hands down, Hiro whimpered and struggled to get up, he tried to scream for help but his vocals weren't allowing him to.

"Leave him alone you freak!" Gogo screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around the man's throat.

The man struggled a little to keep a hold of Hiro but still had a tight enough grasp. Gogo froze when she heard a sudden shout from Hiro, half of the blade was in the far left side of his chest. She still kept the man in a head lock and only released him when she felt his body go limp from being knocked out. Hiro whimpered as warm tears fell from his eyes, Gogo ripped the knife out in one swift movement and pressed her hands on his wound. He yelped in pain as he rested his hands on hers.

"I-I know Hiro, I know it hurts," she said with fear in her voice, she could hear sirens in the distance, "B-But helps going to be here soon don't worry."

Hiro leaned his head back on the pavement as cop cars pulled into the diner's parking lot; he knew that going bot fight was a bad idea.

_**Hiro no... Don't worry it'll be happier in the next chapter, I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****___**:) **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro laid on his back on top of his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. It had been two days since he was stabbed and the doctor said that it was just a flesh wound and that he would be fine. Aunt Cass found out about the bot fighting and grounded him for it, he wasn't suppose to hang out with any of his friends especially Gogo for about two weeks. Hiro sighed, his shoulder was killing him, the doctor said to go easy on it since the wound was still healing up.

He sat up and walked over to his desk and sat down. He spun his chair around for a minute or two before looking over at Tadashi's bed. He frowned, if Tadashi was still alive what would he think or say? Would he understand why Hiro did what he did or would he just criticize him? Hiro leaned back in his chair and thought about the fun times he had with Tadashi when he was little, he would be playing with blocks while Tadashi told him stories.

Hiro smiled as he thought about him, all the times he would have nightmares and Tadashi was there to comfort him, when Tadashi would lecture him about bot fighting. It felt as if it was like yesterday when Tadashi showed him the robotics collage. That was when he of course met Gogo; he had always been attracted to her but now more than ever. The night they went bot fighting he had never felt so happy being with her.

He was suddenly broken from his train of thought as he heard a motorcycle stop in front of the café. He jumped to his feet and looked out the window and saw Gogo get off her bike and walk into the café. Hiro scrambled down the stairs and into the café, Gogo stood at the entrance and looked at him dead in the eye. She hesitated for a moment and then waved him over.

"Gogo, what are you doing here?" He asked as she looked around for Aunt Cass.

"I came here to give you the money I owe you," she answered as she handed him twenty five bucks.

"W-What money?"

"The money for when you paid for dinner."

He frowned, "Gogo you don't have to-"

"Hiro please," she said as he held the money in his hand, he could tell that she felt guilty for what had happened.

"It's not your fault you know."

She eyed him and then shook her head, "If I had said no then you never would've got hurt."

Gogo then sighed and turned to leave but stopped when she felt Hiro grab her hand.

"T-That's not true Gogo, if you had said no I still would've gotten hurt!"

"What do you mean?"

His hands started to shake as he tried to force out his words, "Listen Gogo, I-I really like you and I wanted to ask you out but it came out wrong and… if you had said no then I would've been, you know."

Gogo just stared at him, surprised at his words. She then smirked, "I really like you to Hiro, I've really liked you for a while now."

"R-Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't really have the courage to tell you."

"So does that mean you want to go out some time?"

"Sure, after you're off the hook then we can go out and do something, something other than bot fighting. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"You and me both," he said.

Gogo smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, "Well I better get going before your Aunt finds out I was here, I'll see you tomorrow at school alright."

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, see ya Gogo."

After he watched her leave he went upstairs to his room and saw Baymax petting Mochi. Baymax looked over at him and tilled his head to the side.

"Your emotional levels are extremely high Hiro."

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it was a little shorter than usual, I'm planning to make the next one a little longer than the others, ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****___**:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"He asked you out!?"

Gogo nodded as she sat on Honey Lemon's bed, "Yeah, we're planning on going out after he's done being grounded."

"Where are you two going to go?"

She shrugged, "Not sure, I know we're doing something other than bot fighting but I don't know what."

Honey Lemon frowned, "How's he feeling?"

"Alright I suppose, I was so determined to get out of there, I didn't want him to get into more trouble then he already was so I didn't ask him."

Honey Lemon nodded as she looked through her closet, "Understandable, what do you think you'll wear when you go out?"

"I don't know Honey," Gogo said as she narrowed her brow, "I have a week to think about it and I'm sure as heck not going to be wearing a freaking dress if that's what you're thinking."

She shook her head and giggled, "No that wasn't what I was thinking. Knowing Hiro he would probably take you out somewhere that has to do with wheels, since you like going fast."

"Really?" Gogo asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, meaning that you probably shouldn't wear a fancy or long dress, so maybe you could wear a mini skirt or something."

"Honey," Gogo said with a stern look, "I'm not wearing any miniskirts or dresses; I'll just wear some jeans or something."

Honey Lemon sighed, "Alright, I'm just trying to help."

"Yes, and thank you for the help but when it comes to outfits I'm fine."

"If you say so," she muttered, "Do you think you two will hook up, like officially?"

Gogo shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe, but it could take a while before we do."

"Why's that?"

"I-I don't know, I just don't think his Aunt would allow it and then it'll turn into a whole Romeo and Juliet thing."

Honey Lemon sighed dreamily, "How romantic, sort of."

"It's not romantic it's just going to be a big pain to deal with."

Honey Lemon smiled and rested her hand on Gogo's shoulder, "Listen, just don't worry about it. Just relax and focus on having fun alright?"

Gogo sighed and nodded, "Yeah, alright."

**oOo**

Hiro darted down the stairs into the closed Café, it had been a week and he was finally off the hook and could go hang out with his friends. Aunt Cass was still a little worried about him hanging around Gogo but she knew after the _insistent_ Hiro had learned his lesson about bot fighting. The bell that hung over the door jingled as Hiro ran outside, Gogo was standing there next to her bike wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a dark purple tank top and over it was her usual leather jacket.

"Hey Hiro," she said with a grin, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's doing well," he answered as he gently rubbed his shoulder, "Are you doing alright."

She chuckled, "Yeah Hiro, I'm doing good. You ready to go?"

He nodded and claimed onto her bike and put on the helmet she handed to him. He gave her the directions on where to go and off they went.

The directions he gave her led to a large building that had a large picture of rollerblades on the side of the building, the rollerblades lit up in neon pink lights.

"Rollerblading?" Gogo questioned.

"Yeah, I'd thought you would like it since you like to go fast and what not."

She smirked and claimed off the bike, "I suppose this'll work."

Once they paid to get in they entered a large room with bright colorful lights flashing every couple of minutes. The place wasn't too crowded but Hiro and Gogo defiantly weren't the only two there. They put on their rollerblades and Gogo immediately rolled onto the rink. She turned back and smiled when she saw Hiro struggle a little with stopping.

"I take it you haven't rollerbladed in a long time," Gogo shouted over the blaring music.

"Yeah, not really," Hiro answered, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

She chuckled and rolled over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Just hang on to me and you'll be fine."

Hiro did what she said and held onto her hand as she rolled around the rink, he would bump into her a couple times but she would just laugh it off and continue to go around, they bladed for hours before stopping to get something to eat. They went to a pizza shop and took a seat inside as they ate.

"So you've been obsessed with being fast ever since you were a little girl?" Hiro questioned.

Gogo nodded, "Yup, ever since I got on my tricycle I've always wanted to be faster than anyone else, and thanks to you I pretty much can."

He shrugged, "Well you're the one who's controlling your suit not me."

She smirked, "Whatever you say."

She rested her elbow on the table as she looked out of the window at the city of San Fransokyo. She frowned as she looked out at the city which led Hiro to worry a little.

"You alright Gogo?"

"Hm, oh yeah I'm just thinking."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking."

She shook her head, "I've just been thinking about Callaghan and what if there are more people out there like him."

"If there are then we'll take care of them, we aren't go to let anyone hurt innocent people no matter what." Hiro stated.

Gogo smiled, "Your just like your brother you know that?"

Hiro gave her a puzzled look, "R-Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I remember how he would never shut up about how Baymax was going to help a lot of people and how he couldn't wait to show him off to you."

Hiro frowned and took a bite of his pizza before saying, "I'm nothing like Tadashi."

"Hiro, you saved San Fransokyo, yeah maybe Honey Lemon and the others helped too but you made the suits, you knew how to stop Callaghan, Tadashi would've done the same things you would have."

He just shook his head, "I-I don't know Gogo."

She sighed, "He would've been so proud of you."

Hiro looked back up at her to see her standing up.

"C'mon, we better get back before your Aunt starts to worry about you."

"She's always worried about me."

"You know what I mean."

After paying they left the pizza shop and drove back to Aunt Cass's Café, as they were driving there Gogo's words were sinking into Hiro. Maybe he was a little like Tadashi in certain whys, he would never be as great as a brother and role model as him but maybe he could be as great as inventor and friend.

Gogo pulled up to the side of the Café and got off along with Hiro and walked him to the door.

"Hey Hiro, I just wanted to say that I had a pretty good time tonight and I wanted to thank you for it."

Hiro smiled, "I had a pretty good time to."

She smiled back down at him, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, see you tomorrow."

He froze and blushed heavily as he felt Gogo peck his cheek before she hopped back onto her bike and drove off. He rubbed his cheek as he felt a shiver run up his spine, now he defiantly couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ^^. Comments are helpful as always and thanks for reading.**____**:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro paced back and forth in his room as he growled to himself angrily.

"Why does this have to be so freaking hard," He grumbled to himself.

"Hiro, sweetie, are you alright?" Aunt Cass questioned from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine," he called down.

"Your anger levels are increasing-"

"I know Baymax," Hiro said with a sigh.

He turned to the staircase when he heard footsteps walk up; Aunt Cass looked at him with concern as her hand rested on the railing.

"Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Aunt Cass growled as she crossed her arms, "Now tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head and looked at the ground, "There's this girl I really, really like and I want to ask her out but I'm a little worried she'll say no."

"Does she like you?"

He nodded, "I believe so."

"Then why would she say no?"

"B-Because, what if she thinks I'm too young or likes some other guy?"

Aunt Cass chuckled and shook her head, "Listen to me Hiro, if Gogo is as smart as she looks then she'll go out with you no matter what."

Hiro frowned, "It was that obvious it was Gogo?"

"Oh please you can't keep anything from me; I knew you had a thing for her since the very first time I saw you two hang out together."

"Really, so does that mean you like her?"

She nodded, "Yes of course, Gogo is a wonderful girl, she may be a little rebellious at times but everyone goes through that," she then walked over to Hiro and looked down at him with a caring smile, "Just tell her how you feel and if she doesn't want to be with you then that's her own problem."

Hiro gave a small chuckle and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Aunt Cass."

"No problem kido," she said as she returned the hug, "Now go on and go tell her how you feel."

"Will do!" he said as he grabbed his back-pack and jacket before running down the stairs and out the door.

Aunt Cass crossed her arms and grinned before looking over at Baymax, "C'mon Baymax, let's go watch some scary movies."

**oOo**

Once Hiro was at the collage he darted down the hall into the nerd lab where he saw Gogo looking at her equipment. He ran over to her and took a hold of her hand and ran into Tadashi's old lab, once inside Hiro let go of Gogo's hand and shut the door.

"Hiro what are you doing?" Gogo questioned.

He turned to her, he was about to ask her to be his girlfriend but a sudden lump in his throat caused him to stop. His stomach started to turn and all sorts of thoughts about what if she said no started to fill his head. His entire body started to get sweaty, he started to shake and his heart pounded at a million miles an hour.

"Hiro, are you alright?"

His gaze shot up at Gogo and he nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah I was just going to ask you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I-I was wondering if... if maybe you'd like to… um," He couldn't say it, he tried so hard but he couldn't do or say anything. It was as if he had a filter in his throat that made sure he would never ask Gogo to be his girlfriend. He took a sudden deep breath and balled his hands into fists, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "W-What?"

He slyly looked up at her and repeated in a shy tone, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She eyed him for a second and then smiled, Of course Hiro, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled and blushed as she kissed his forehead. There was a feeling inside of him he had never really felt before, he felt so happy and relieved of what had happened.

Gogo pulled away and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "So do you want to do anything tonight to celebrate or anything?"

He nodded, "Sure, come to my Aunt's Café tonight, I'll have something planned by then."

She agreed and when it was time she headed over. When she got there she was greeted by Aunt Cass and Baymax who told her to go up to the roof top. When she did she saw Hiro sitting there and staring out over the city. She smiled and took a seat next to him were they spent the rest of the night at.

**So this was the last chapter of the story, sorry if it wasn't the best ending, let's just say I'm not that good with endings… Anyways, I want to thank all you guys for all the reviews and for sticking around, it really means a lot. As always**_**I hope you enjoyed this story, ^^. Comments are helpful as always and thanks so much for reading.**_****___**:)**_


End file.
